


On Edge

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Quarantine and the Iron Family...*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Morgan Stark & Pepper Potts
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 31
Kudos: 240





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Quarantine! ;) 
> 
> I'm an essential employee so even though our state is officially in a safer at home type thing (basically a shelter in place with a different name.) I'm still going to work every day. I'm exhausted. If one more person tells me they are bored today I'm going to lose it. Fair warning. 😜
> 
> Random Fact about me: I've been wearing a lot of hats at my job because all our volunteers are out--And I'm tired. BUT I put my foot down and was upfront about what I needed today and that was to do the job I was hired for. HONESTLY--Best day I've had this week thus far. I am getting better at saying what I need and going after it. 
> 
> I hope you're all well! ENJOY THIS STORY! ⬇️

“I’m bored!” Peter Stark told him firmly.

“Hi bored. I’m dad.” Tony teased.

“I’m bored too! Let’s go somewhere fun…LIKE UMMM,” Morgan thought about it a second, “DISNEY WORLD!”

“We can’t go to Disney World, Bug. The world is on lock down.” Pepper told her.

“Well who thought that would be a good idea?” Morgan groaned.

“I don’t think anyone wants this, love.” Pepper tried not to laugh at the five year old’s reaction.

“I don’t see why I can’t go out as Spider-Man. Where is the harm? Someone has to protect the city!” Peter told them.

“Because quarantine means everyone even Spider-Man.” Tony rolled his eyes at his 14 year old’s dramatics.

“I’m over it.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest pouting.

“I think the world is over it, but since we don’t have an end date right now—How about we find a game to play or something?” Tony asked.

“I have an IDEA!” Morgan’s eyes lit up.

“Let’s hear it!” Pepper said more cheerfully than she felt. They had been trapped inside for over a week at this point. Pepper even missed leaving the house to go to work.

“First we’ll play spa. Second we’ll play Spider-Man against the bad guys so Petey can feel useful—“

“—Rude.” Peter interrupted.

“—Petey. Don’t talk over me. It’s not nice. Daddy! Tell him it’s not nice!” Morgan begged.

“Peter. Don’t talk over Morgan.” Tony sat down next to Pepper on the couch and leaned his head against her shoulder whispering to her, “I’m bored too.”

Pepper laughed, “Same.” She whispered back.

“MOMMY! DADDY! NO one is LISTENING!” Morgan cried.

“No one cares.” Peter mumbled.

“Peter Benjamin!” Tony practically growled. He was getting tired of correcting this kid’s attitude. He realized that Peter was missing out on seeing his friends. He wanted to be in school and to be able to go out and Spider-Man like normal, but Tony had no control over this situation. He was suffering by staying indoors all day too! Maybe before the snap he would have been out there finding a solution to this, but he was as much at risk as someone else at this point and he couldn’t chance it. He wouldn’t chance his second shot with his kids.

“Dad! You could make me a suit that wouldn’t let the virus in!” Peter cried.

“NO ONE IS LISTENING AND I’M BIG MAD!” Morgan pouted.

“I’m going to go take a bath,” Pepper told everyone, “Everyone better be alive and in this house when I come back.”

“Well dad’s going to make me a new suit.” Peter told her.

“Dad’s going to what now?” Tony snorted.

Pepper just walked away to let them fight it out. She heard Tony yell that she was abandoning ship but she didn’t care. She had let him escape to the lab for hours earlier while she entertained two kids that were tired of being cooped up. It was Tony’s turn.

~

Pepper came downstairs a while later and found Peter hanging from the ceiling and Tony and Morgan ‘webbed’ up in sheets they had tied together. 

Morgan glanced over and her face lit up, “Mommy! You’re back! Save us from Spider-Man!”

“Wait! You’re the bad guy!” Peter reminded her.

“Girl!” Morgan argued.

“Fine. You’re still in trouble and mom can’t save you guys because that’s cheating!” Peter whined.

“It’s my game! I make the rules and if I say that mommy can save me then she can.” Morgan stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“DAdddddd!” Peter yelled.

“I hate that name.” Tony groaned.

“Should we call you daddy?” Morgan asked.

“How about you just go to mom for all needs from now on?” Tony teased.

“But daddy…We can’t.” Morgan told him.

“Why not, bug?” Tony asked knowing that she had a legit reason in her mind why this wouldn’t work.

“I’m stuck to you.” Morgan told him pointing at the sheets they were wrapped in.

“Well looks like dad’s in charge then.” Pepper winked at Tony.

~

Tony was relived when they made it to Morgan’s bedtime. He read her a story and snuggled with her until she fell asleep. His kids were endless work, but they were 100% worth the effort he put in. They were the best things he would ever get out of this life. He left the room quietly once she was asleep and made his way back downstairs.

“Dad—“ Peter said from the couch.

“—I’m bored.” Tony finished.

“Can we please build that suit we talked about?”

“You talked about.” Tony corrected.

“Fine. I talked about it. Can we?” Peter asked.

“No. I’m sorry.”

“WHY?” Peter frowned.

“I don’t want you out in this.” Tony told him honestly.

“BUT I’d be fine!” Peter argued.

“How do you know that? We don’t know enough about this virus to know that. I don’t know enough about it to feel confident in sending you out there in anything for more than essentials. That’s why we have a Shelter in Place called for our state. I’m positive that applies to Spider-Man.” Tony sat down on the couch next to him ignoring the mess of blankets and sheets on the floor.

“No. They said in the information they sent out that essential employees could still report to work. SPIDER-MAN IS ESSENTIAL!” Peter argued.

“Peter. My answer is no. Ask again and you’ll be grounded from Spider-Man for two weeks once this is all over.” Tony was losing patience.

“I can’t believe this. I’m never speaking to you again.” Peter told him.

“Have fun talking to the two other people that live here then.” Tony teased.

No response came.

~

Pepper was in the kitchen the next morning listening to the kids argue again. She took a deep breath and yelled, “Morgan! Play in your room! Peter, go outside!”

“MOM! NO!” They both protested.

“I wasn’t asking.” Pepper told them going back to the dishes.

Peter sighed and went upstairs. He glanced at his suit and looked around. NO one was around. His dad was in the lab. Pepper had told him to go outside. He wouldn’t go into the city but it would be nice to swing around the house and get some fresh air.

Peter was soon swinging from tree to tree. He hadn’t felt this free in a long time. He loved being Spider-Man even if he couldn’t go into the city and help people right now. Peter made his way back to the house later and found Tony waiting on the porch.

Peter dropped down next to him peeling off the mask, “I didn’t—“

“Go out as Spider-Man? You’re in the suit.” Tony raised a brow.

“No, but I—“ Peter tried again.

“Don’t you dare lie to me. I told you no. I explained why. I know you like to think you’re the parent, but I am. I am in charge in this relationship. I don’t pull that card often because I rarely have to, but when it comes to keeping you safe I always will. You mean more to me than Spider-Man ever can.” Tony told him.

“Dad, I—“ Peter started to explain himself.

“Peter! I don’t want to hear your excuses! You disregarded everything we talked about earlier. I know you were upset about it, but I never thought you would put your family at risk.”

“You think I would do that?” Peter jumped up in anger and stormed inside.

“Peter…” Pepper tried stopping the angry teen.

“No! He never listens!” Peter told her as he walked by. She cringed when she heard his door slam. She could only hope they wouldn’t need to replace it.

Tony came inside and said, “I told him no and he can’t accept it! I don’t get it.”

“Did you take the time to hear his side of things?” Pepper asked quietly.

“Of course I did!” Tony said frustrated.

Pepper raised a brow.

“Fine. I didn’t listen in the best way.”

“Maybe go apologize and hear him out. Tony, we’re all hitting a wall. We’ve been inside too long. It’s been a long week and a half. How about you settle things with Pete and we’ll do a picnic outside tonight!” Pepper told him.

“Yay! Picnics!” Morgan cheered coming out from underneath the table in the dining room.

“Where you there the whole time?” Tony asked.

“I was playing spy.” Morgan nodded.

Pepper picked her up and tickled her, “Well you are very good at it!”

~

Tony knocked on Peter’s door and walked in. Peter kept his back away to him where he lay on his bed.

“Peter. I’m sorry. I didn’t listen. Look. I think I’m hitting a wall. We’re all tired of this isolation. We all want to go back to our normal lives. I know this is tough.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“People are panicked and I can’t even help.” Peter mumbled.

“I know. I feel it too. Ask yourself what you can do though? If Spider-Man were out there—Could he stop the virus?”

“No, but maybe I could help put peoples minds at ease.”

“Maybe. I don’t know that anything can do that right now though…How can you help from here?” Tony asked.

Peter thought about it for a second, “Maybe we can send food to those working in hospitals and make some supplies? I know they are running low on protective gear. I think we can come up with a solution for that!”

Tony grinned, “Let’s brain storm after dinner.”

“I didn’t go out as Spider-Man by the way. You assumed I did, but I was just swinging around the house.” Peter mumbled.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked you or Friday but I just flipped my lid.” Tony admitted.

“It’s okay. We’re all on edge. I know you didn’t mean it.” Peter hugged him.

Tony squeezed the teenager in a hug, “Love you—“

“—3000!” Peter finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> KUDOS make me smile!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
